


Toxic (ON HOLD)

by Tobi_Starr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Brainwashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empath, Empathy, Flashbacks, Forever Home, Mental Abuse, Other, Physical Abuse, Tobi can feel his pain, brief logan howlett, demon OC, emotional support handler, lost original document i was working on, tiny maze runner easter egg, unknown bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Starr/pseuds/Tobi_Starr
Summary: Empathy Noun:the ability to understand and share the feelings of another.





	1. Empathy

Tobi was on her knees as the barred cage was pulled into a base and they spoke Russian. All of them did as they pulled her out then shoved her into a cell alone. It was a cold, damp, grey, and dark cell. The only light coming from the floor below the door and so she curled up under the cot in the cell she was in and fell asleep in a ball.

The next morning she was woken up from the door being slammed open and she remained silent as she watched the feet walk in and stop as they shuffled to look around. Tobi remained deathly silent and still as she watched them walk out and the door slammed shut then was locked. Tobi knew they were still at the door; waiting, listening, and ready to open the door the pull her out at moments notice. But then they walked away as she heard someone was slapped and she was immediately out from under the bed and listened as they spoke harshly to the other. It was probably her fault but she immediately went away from the door and behind the door as it was unlocked and opened as the man from before thrown in harshly and the door was closed then locked revealing her behind the door.

Tobi was next to the mysterious man in seconds. She saw the burn marks on his temples, the cuts, bruises, and blood on his body. She was to blame as she hauled him up so he was draped over her back and shoulders as she got him to the cot where she then laid him down on the cot. Tobi checked for any serious damage and when her fingers barely brushed his hair away from his face he gripped her wrist.

Tobi meets his steely blue eyes and remained calm.

“I need to make sure you’re not too hurt,” Tobi barely whispers as she got him to let go. Tobi gently touched is temples and he flinched slightly. Tobi was focused on his wounds she didn’t notice that he was watching her intently.

“All better,” Tobi whispers as she kissed his temples and backed away from him to a corner of the cell.

The man rolled onto his side and watched her for a bit as his eyes fell shut eventually.

* * *

Tobi watched over him with a need to protect him as she looked up at the door which was unlocked and the agents tried to move towards the man. Tobi was immediately positioned over the man hissing at the agents with a possessive growl behind her hissing. The agents step away from her as they closed the door and locked it again.

Tobi stays on the edge of the cot to let the man rest and when the door opened again she was back over him a possessive snarl ripped through her as she bit the agent’s hand which broke a few tendons as well as drawing blood. The agent backs away and the door closed again.

The man shifts after this happening about 12 agents rush in and looked at the girl was on the edge of the cot watching the door intently as she shifted over him again to protect him. The door opened again as the leader walked in.

Tobi immediately lunged forward and without another thought killed him. Tobi was in a primal mode as she looked at the agents with bloodthirst. The agents run off and she’s after them in an instant.

The man stands up to follow her to calm her down before she got hurt. When he found her she was panting heavily surrounded by agents. The man walks over to her as he picked her up then carried her away without another word said. The man was calm which seemed to help the woman calm down. He walks into the cell as he closes the door and sets her down.

He checks her for any wounds and finds where she was shot in her leg. The man looks up at her and doesn’t get a response. So he grabs a few things as he gets the bullet out and the wound cleaned, wrapped, and laid down on the bed. She was so dissociated it was inflicting concern into the man. He watches her sleep as the door opened to retrieve him but to his surprise, they take the young girl away.

The girl was still unresponsive to anything done to her that it was making the leader upset but he gets an idea. He tells an agent to retrieve the soldier and bring him in. The girl suddenly responds with rage but she had been tied down.

The Soldier was dragged in as he was then shoved to the ground. He was so plaint that the girl screamed out in anger and sorrow. He glanced at her and was immediately slapped for doing so. He heard rope being snapped as he then felt the hands that were on him removed and a flash of white which would’ve been the suit she had been wearing. He looked behind him and saw her with a gun in her hand the agents dead. He was confused as to why it pissed her off whenever he got hurt.

“She is your Emotional Support Handler, Soldier. The machine is currently down so anything you remember will be told to her. Understood?” The leader asks earning a nod.

The girl was panting as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him as she calmed down instantly. She touches his face gently as she held his face in her hands. She had this calming effect on him as he relaxed into her touch. She led him back to the cell to stay with him. When they arrived at their cell she sat down on the cot as he joined and hugged her tightly burying his face into the crook of her neck. Tobi holds him close as she soothed him.

He took a deep breath through his nose and breathes out through his mouth slowly. He felt calmer than he ever did before she arrived. He felt her move to lay down with him near her never letting him go. He followed her as he wrapped his arms around her and clung to her. He knew if he fucked up, she’d get hurt. If he failed a mission, he’d lose her. He’d lose his star in this place of hell. He couldn’t lose her.

* * *

The girl adored him with everything inside her. She hadn’t been given a name yet as far as he was aware. He just laid there clinging to her as he closed his eyes to finally sleep with his star in his arms. He wouldn’t let her go. He refused to let her go.

“My name is Tobi Starr. I’ll keep you safe,” Tobi promised as she held him close to her chest and falls asleep after he does.

Later that night, Tobi woke to a cry from the man and she gently pulled him from his nightmare with her words. He sits up and wrapped his arms around her as he had her lay on top of him like a weighted blanket that radiated warmth. She let him have this moment and many more after that. She was his safe place, his star, and his shining beacon of hope to get free. She made sure that was focused before a mission and made sure he confided in her when he needed her and the agents never stopped their interactions because he killed 4 of their best agents to get back to her. To his Tobi. To his Starr. But one mission happens and he doesn’t return to his Starr. To his Tobi.


	2. 12 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perplexed:  
> adjective  
> completely baffled; very puzzled.
> 
> She wakes up and feels her Soldier in a panic that causes her pain. Now, what will she do?

**_-3rd POV: Bucky’s Side-_ **

Bucky was in Romania when the bombing happened. He was getting plums when he saw the newspaper and he looked around confused then ran when he got the chance. He arrived at his apartment and he saw Steve looking at a notebook with his notes and locations with a picture of Tobi to the left of every page.

Steve turns and faces him with shock as he then asked questions. They had a discussion for a bit when a smoke bomb was thrown in. It was a fight that ultimately led to their capture. Steve watched as his best friend was interrogated by someone.

“Do not worry. We only need to talk about 1,” the man says as he looked up from his screen. Which then the power went out.

* * *

- _ Meanwhile somewhere in Siberia- _

A girl in a tube wakens and she gets out. She feels like she’s been stabbed through the chest as she focused on Bucky and was teleported to his side as she cupped his cheeks. She spoke in a hushed manner making Bucky focus on her voice rather than the words. She whispered softly, ran her fingers through his hair, cradled his face with her hand, anything to have him ignore those words.

The other man outside of the containment stopped when nothing happened and finally took notice of the woman in Bucky’s lap whispering gently. The man walked over a bit closer and the woman’s hand shot through the glass then gripped his throat tightly.

“You will wish you never, EVER, touched my Barnes. If I didn’t have the self-restraint I do now, your head would be pinned up for all to see,” The woman’s eyes were a vibrant silver as she dropped him and used her magic to free Bucky and herself from the containment. The woman leads him away before anyone noticed but she crossed paths with Tony Stark.

“Move and you don’t get hurt. My patience is already worn thin and the asshole who tried to touch my Bear was so very close of having his head pinned up like a photo. So please move,” she hisses at Tony.

“He is a wanted man,”

“And I’m his Emotional Support Handler. Now step aside before I make you,” the woman’s magic slowly spread outwards as a thick fog of blue silver magic clouded everyone’s vision.

“Friday. Get me information on the woman and keep a satellite on them please,” Tony says as he looked around once the magic was gone.

“Tobi. Wait. Are you-”  
“Yes, I’m here. Yes, I’m sure I want to run away with you. Yes, I am still yours. Now let’s go before we are found,” Tobi says as he followed her.

Tobi was able to keep them from sight from everyone as they got to a safe area that was nearby. Tobi got them inside and unmasked them as the curtains closed. Tobi checks him over.

“I thought you were iced over,” Bucky whispers as he cupped her cheek.

“I was. I’m not sure what happened but I felt my chest twist and I teleported to you in a panic,” Tobi says.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they held each other close, protecting each other. She was confused as to why she was unfrozen but she was glad to be uniced. She kissed his forehead gently as if to soothe him as she always had done. His Emotional Support Handler and yet she treated him like he was the only thing she knew of in the entire universe.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since they escaped and was on a constant run. Tobi couldn’t lose him. Not again because she loved him. Not again because if she did, people will die in an instant. If they tried, she wouldn’t let them near her Bucky. 

Tobi looks up one morning when she heard voices and footfalls rushing towards the room. Tobi readies herself by adjusting her body over Bucky’s body and growls lowly. Tobi watched the door slam inwards as she saw Tony Stark walk in.

“Who are you?” Tony demands as he kneels in front of her and Bucky. Tobi doesn’t answer with words but rather with her powers. Tobi showed Tony everything as she stayed over Bucky. Tobi watches Tony as he stands up then backs away in shock then pales to a clam white. Tobi glares at Steve as she lowered her body closer to Bucky as a growl rumbled through her chest. Tobi remains in her primal protective state as she watched the team and then the man in the cat costume. Tobi watches everyone carefully with her magic surrounding herself and Bucky when someone got too close.

She watched as the cat man tried to approach but her magic threw him aside like a rag doll. She wouldn’t let them near her Bucky. He was hers and she was his, that’s how it always was. Just the two of them for as long as she could remember. Since the day she first met him. Tobi growls at the cat man as he got up. Tobi wasn’t too happy as she kept her Bucky safe from these unknown people.

“What’s your name?” Steve asks gently setting his shield down as a sign of not wanting to hurt her or her Bucky. She watched him and read no threat within his words.

“Tobi Starr. I was and am Bucky’s Emotional Support Handler. We may no longer be in the grasp of Hydra but it’s the best term I can use at the moment,” Tobi whispers to Steve as she eyed the Catman.

Steve reassures that all they want to know is why she hated the interrogator and she responded with making a red notebook with a black star on the front appear out of thin air. Tobi explained that she was the only one allowed to open it because of a deal she and Bucky made years ago. Tobi hinted that there was another Winter Soldier but went as Snowflake.

“There wasn’t anything mentioned about a Snowflake when the files were released to the public,” the redhead, Natasha, states.

“Of course not. They wouldn’t have digital copies of her or myself. I’m hinted at in Bucky’s files-”

“Where would Snowflakes files be?” Steve asks his eyes holding hope.

“In Russia. Near the top of the highest mountain. I can only wish you luck and give advice. Every hour, the walls shift in the base but at high noon there is a straight path to Snowflake up until 1 pm. So I suggest going up at about 1:30 am, maybe sooner. There are tunnels through the mountain to the front of the base,” Tobi states.

Tobi looks at Steve and sighs as she showed him what Snowflake looked like. Tobi watched his expression as he fell back onto his ass. Tobi was confused because he seemed to know Snowflake from before Snowflake but even Snowflake didn’t know anything about her past.

/What happened between the two?\ Tobi ponders silently. /Was the one wiping enough to destroy Snowflakes past? Or did she know but never wavered in a mission even without her triggers?\


	3. Skepticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt as to the truth of something.

A woman was getting wiped as she bit back her screams of agony when the machine stopped she was panting as an agent starting reading from a notebook.

“Отец. Лунатизм,” **

These words were taking their effect but every time she still tried to fight the effect the words had on her but it always worked.

“Обещания. Высокая температура. Братья. Добрый день Снежок,” **

“Готов к заказам, сэр” **

  
  


Steve was looking at the base as he looks at the team and nods in confirmation. This was only the beginning. Steve took agents out with ease then looked up when the Hydra agents backed away and another person in a uniform that resembled that of a restrainer for a dog. When the person stood up steely grey eyes caused Steve to freeze and in his head saw a young woman he grew up with all his childhood.

“Melody…” Steve was bewildered to see the woman who was an older sister to him in the hands of Hydra. Steve saw her eyes flicker with some recognition but she started approaching Steve.

* * *

### -Snowflakes POV-

“Melody…” the blonde says bewildered.

/Why does that sound so familiar yet not at the same time?\ She must’ve shown outwardly emotion because the com in her ear goes off.

“УБЕЙ ЕГО!!!" **

She stalks forward even though a small piece of her is begging not to listen and to not hurt this blonde.

* * *

### -Steve’s POV-

“It doesn’t have to-” Steve starts but blocks a punch from his sister. Steve fights her but not as hard as he should.

He dodges, blocks, and rarely hits her in fear but he sees Natasha gets involved and tries to use a classic Black Widow attack but is immediately thrown aside by her throat. He watches her get up slowly and Clint tries to hit Melody with arrow only for it whiz by her head.

He gets kicked hard and sends him flying backward as she took a gun from an agent and aimed upward and shot at Tony’s thrusters hitting each one perfectly. He looks up as she walked over then stops as she turns and looks at Wanda.

“You need to stop. We want to help you,” Wanda says calmly.

Melody remains silent but immediately looks in the direction of the noise, her steely grey eyes scanning the treeline and is immediately hit with silver-blue magic.

Tobi steps out with Bucky behind her activated as Winter and only took orders from her. Tobi stays on guard as Bucky had a gun in his hand. Tobi kept her eyes on Melody who was still on the ground.

Steve looks at his sister but saw something else instead. He watched as Melody stood but with different features than before. He watched as her wings spread, her hands turn to claws, a tail appears on her tail bone, horns atop her head, her eyes were black, and fangs were prominent in her mouth.

Tobi watches her carefully as she heard Bucky growl behind her. Tobi places a placating hand on his arm. Tobi speaks in German, earns a nod, and Bucky goes over to Steve and helps him up.

Melody’s wings opened in an attempt to get Tobi to submit to the alpha-like stance but when Tobi resists, Melody charges at her.

Tobi uses her powers as she formed balls of her powers and launched them at Melody. Tobi dodges Melody as she used her powers to keep Melody still and unmoving. There was a sudden clash of blue and black when the snow cleared; Tobi was unconscious on the ground as Melody turned and faced the team.

* * *

_**The real fight was about to start.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Отец. Лунатизм,” = "Father. Sleepwalking,"  
> “Обещания. Высокая температура. Братья. Добрый день Снежок,” = “Promises. Heat. Brothers. "Good afternoon Snowy"  
> “Готов к заказам, сэр” = "Ready for orders sir"  
> “УБЕЙ ЕГО!!!" = "KILL HIM!!!"


	4. Cacodemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun: cacodemon; plural noun: cacodemons; noun: cacodaemon; plural noun: cacodaemons  
> a malevolent spirit or person.

Steve stands up as he looks at Bucky whose eyes were trained on Tobi. Steve knew he was pissed but agents seemed terrified as they watched Bucky.

Steve was confused until he watched Bucky take Melody down with unnerving ease as he held Melody down by her throat.

“Bucky!” Steve says sternly. “You’re going to kill her,”

Bucky growled lowly as he charged at the agent who approached Tobi and killed them without hesitation. Bucky pulls Tobi close as he snarls loudly snapping and baring his teeth.

Sam lands near him and was extremely careful then leads him to the jet. Sam was concerned about Tobi but also Bucky.

Melody stood up and looked at the team as she then felt a few darts hit her in the back of her neck and she pulled them out and looked at them.

Melody looks at Tony who had his arm raised. Melody was confused until she felt dizzy and foggy.

“Tranquilizers for Super Soldiers and apparently it works for Super Soldier Demons,” Tony says matter of factly and the Hydra agents were taken care of.

Steve watches Melody on the way back to the Tower.

“Cap? Are we sure this is a safe decision? She did almost kill Tobi,” Natasha accuses.

“It wasn’t her Natasha. Melody is still in there, I know she is. She’s fought it before,” Bucky says softly.

“How do you know?” Natasha asks.

“At one point when I first arrived at the Hydra base and she trained me. She recognized me and defied orders to train me. They wiped her for 3 hours because she refused to let go of my name,” Bucky says.

“Did she remember you after that?” Wanda asks.

“She was moved to a different base after she ‘reset’. So I’m not sure,” Bucky says calmly as he holds Tobi close.

Melody slowly wakes up and tries to sit up only to see that she’s being held in place by vibranium. Melody tries to break the bonds and she hears a chuckle. Melody looks up confused.

“You’re not going to break those. That’s the strongest metal on Earth,” Sam states coldly.

Melody remains silent as she watches him carefully. Melody was almost scary with how she was watching him and it made Sam uneasy. Melody watched him for the rest of the flight, rarely blinking.

“Steve, she’s freaking the fuck out of me,” Sam says.

“Why is-” Steve notices her staring hardly blinking.

“Oh…” Steve says shifting uncomfortably.

Melody remains silent as they put her in a giant glass container. Melody sits down leaning against the glass away from the door. Melody heard the door open smoothly but she doesn’t move to look at the person.

“So Steve seems to know you,” Natasha says cooly. Natasha steps into the glass container and the door shuts.

“Listen, we want answers,” Natasha sits in front of.

“What did they do to you?”

“...”

“Ok. Do you know Steve and Bucky?”

“Vaguely…”

“This is a start then. We want to help you but it’s hard when you don’t talk to us,”

“No one can help a demon, like myself. I’m too far gone…”

Natasha sighs.

“Steve says otherwise. It’ll take time and effort to heal, but you’ve got to let yourself heal,” Natasha says softly.

“You can’t reverse my actions or what I’ve become,” Melody looks up.

“They tore away the remaining humanity I had left when they made me a demon. There is no saving me at this point,”

“It’s worth a shot,” Natasha says softly resting her hand on Melody’s knee.

When Melody didn’t move away or became violent, Natasha knew that there was a chance to befriend her and help.

_**There was a chance.**_


End file.
